Nuclear inclusions were found in a small percentage of cuboidal alveolar epithelial cells in 9 of 19 patients with fibrotic lung disorders. These inclusions consisted of masses of tubules and resembled nuclear tubules which occur in other cell types under conditions of rapid growth or specific hormonal stimulation.